Si No Fuera Por
by Jiraiya-Sama
Summary: Kiyone decidió olvidar por una vez, los sentimientos de decencia tan arraigados en ella, y dar rienda suelta a esa fantasía. Si Mihoshi quería que se quedara con ella, entonces lo haría, pero tendría que pagar el precio. YURI


**SI NO FUERA POR...**

_**Autor: Jiraiya-Sama**_

_Todos los derechos de la serie Tenchi Muyo pertenecen a Pioneer. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**NOTA**: Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo **LEMON** (descripciones explicitas de contenido sexual) por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Nave Yagami de la Policía Galáctica, patrullaba un sector del espacio, conforme a su hoja de ruta diaria. En el interior, una aburrida Kiyone, comandaba la nave mientras meditaba sobre su actual situación.

"Y aquí estoy yo. La más prometedora cadete de mi generación, graduada con las mejores calificaciones y las máximas distinciones, y estoy aquí, en este rincón olvidado de la galaxia, patrullando en una nave de segunda mano, en vez de estar en el Cuartel General, dirigiendo todo un departamento. Mi sueño de llegar lo más alto en el escalafón policíaco nunca se cumplirá, y todo por culpa de Mihoshi. Si no fuera por ella, no estaría en esta situación... ¡Maldito el día en que me topé con ella!"

Kiyone continuó reflexionando sobre su mala suerte, hasta que la nave comenzó a perder potencia. Kiyone comenzó a hacer algunos diagnósticos, pero no encontraba ninguna causa para esa perdida de potencia. De pronto, los motores se detuvieron y la nave quedó a la deriva.

**-- **¿Pero qué rayos pasa con esta cosa? –- regañó Kiyone –- Hace dos días que le hicieron mantención a esta lata de sardinas. Se supone que no debería pasar esto.

Kiyone estaba por salir rumbo al cuarto de máquinas de la nave, cuando se percató de que una luz parpadeaba en una de las consolas. Cuando se acercó para verificar, casi se cae de la impresión, pero su sorpresa pronto se transformó en ira. La luz indicaba que la nave se había quedado sin combustible. En ese momento una sola palabra pasó por la mente de la policía. Mas específicamente, un nombre.

**-- ¡¡¡¡MIHOSHI!!!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiyone caminaba a grandes zancadas por la nave, buscando a la causante de todos sus males, mientras echaba humo por las narices. Entró a la cocina esperando encontrarla comiendo alguna cosa, ya que Mihoshi había dejado el puente de la nave para comer algo, ya que "Moría de hambre" (Según ella) No la encontró, pero sin duda había pasado por ahí, ya que todo estaba en un completo desorden.

Para Kiyone no fue muy difícil deducir dónde podría encontrarse su tormento. Si no estaba en la cocina llenándose la panza, debía estar en su cuarto viendo "Los Policías del Espacio", su serie favorita de TV.

Cuando Kiyone entró al cuarto de Mihoshi, encontró a la susodicha sentada de piernas cruzadas en su cama, viendo muy entusiasmada su serie de TV, mientras se comía un sandwish. Ni siquiera traía puesto el uniforme, ya que vestía únicamente una polera rosa, bragas del mismo color y unos calcetines blancos. Para Kiyone, esa fue la gota que rebasó él vaso. Cruzó el cuarto de un par de zancadas, apagó la televisión y se paró frente a Mihoshi, con cara de ogro.

**-- **Mihoshi. ¿Le pusiste combustible a la nave como te indiqué?.

Mihoshi se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero luego estrechó los ojos, como buscando la respuesta en algún rincón recóndito de su mente, hasta que luego de algunos segundos encontró la respuesta.

-- ¡Hups! Se me olvidó –- dijo Mihoshi, con una sonrisa de disculpa.

**-- ¡¡ERES UNA TONTA, MIHOSHI!!** -– ladró Kiyone -- Nos quedamos sin combustible en medio del espacio. Ahora tardarán un día en venir por nosotras.

**--** ¡¡¡Buaaaaaaa!!!. Lo siento Kiyone. No se volverá a repetir –- lloró desconsolada la rubia, con ríos de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

**--** Por supuesto que no se repetirá. Cuando lleguemos a la base pediré un traslado lo más alejado de ti que me sea posible.

**-- **¡¡¡Buaaaaaaaaa!!!. Kiyone no me dejes. No sé que haría sin ti, eres mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, mi socia. No podría vivir sin ti –- dijo Mihoshi, llorando desconsolada.

**-- **Déjate de tonterías, Mihoshi –- dijo Kiyone, algo sonrojada.

-- Por favor no me dejes Kiyone. Haré lo que quieras, pero no me dejes –- dijo Mihoshi, saltando de la cama y arrodillándose ante Kiyone, sujetándola de una pierna mientras seguía llorando desconsolada.

Esas últimas palabras de Mihoshi, sorprendieron a Kiyone, pero lo que más la sorprendió, fue lo que había pasado por su cabeza en ese momento. Ese pensamiento a todas luces era algo indebido, sucio y antinatural, pero era un pensamiento que la asaltaba día a día, y aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, era algo con lo que fantaseaba noche tras noche en la soledad de su habitación.

Luego de pensarlo por unos instantes, Kiyone decidió olvidar por una vez, los sentimientos de decencia tan arraigados en ella, y dar rienda suelta a esa fantasía. Si Mihoshi quería que se quedara con ella, entonces lo haría, pero tendría que pagar el precio. Se lo debía.

**-- **Esta bien Mihoshi. No me iré, pero tendrás que hacer algo a cambio. Me lo debes, y no solo por este incidente, sino por muchos otros, y lo sabes.

-- Si, si, Kiyone, haré lo que tú quieras, solo pídemelo y lo haré -– dijo Mihoshi, aún de rodillas y con las manos tomadas debajo de su cara, en señal de agradecimiento.

Kiyone miró seriamente a la rubia que estaba arrodillada ante ella, desabrochó el pantalón de su uniforme y lo bajó por completo junto con sus bragas, dejando ver su bajo vientre cubierto de vellos de color negro azulado. Mihoshi estaba sonrojada como un tomate y no lograba comprender por qué Kiyone había hecho algo semejante.

**--** Lámelo -– dijo Kiyone con firmeza, sin quitar la vista de la rubia.

**-- **Pero, Kiyone... –- comenzó Mihoshi, pero perdió su voz a medio camino. Estaba más roja aún, si fuera posible, mirando entre sorprendida y avergonzada a su compañera, socia y amiga, que esperaba impaciente que hiciera lo que le pedía.

**-- **Dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera. Pues bien, quiero que me lo lamas.

Mihoshi estaba como congelada, mientras su mente repasaba una y otra vez las palabras de Kiyone, para asegurarse de que no había escuchado mal, pero eso era algo imposible, considerando que Kiyone estaba con los pantalones abajo, esperando impaciente que le pasara la lengua por... Mihoshi no atinaba a nada. En realidad no sabía qué hacer.

Finalmente Kiyone se cansó de esperar, y al ver que la rubia no parecía dispuesta a hacer nada, se subió los pantalones, en parte aliviada y en parte frustrada.

**-- **Bien, ya tomaste tu decisión. Cuando lleguemos a la base pediré mi traslado -– dijo Kiyone, y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Cuando Kiyone se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto, Mihoshi finalmente pudo salir del trance en el que había caído. Kiyone era su socia, su compañera y amiga, y ahora estaba apunto de perderla por sus repetidas estupideces, y eso era algo que ella no podría soportar. Sin Kiyone, su vida no tendría sentido. Este pensamiento la aterró.

Era natural que Kiyone quisiera algo a cambio de todos los malos ratos que la había hecho pasar. Ella era su mejor amiga y quería verla feliz, y si lamer su entrepierna la hacía feliz, entonces lo haría, además, como quería tanto a Kiyone, no sería un castigo, sino más bien un placer, y quién sabe, tal vez termine por gustarle.

**-- **¡¡¡ESPERA KIYONE!!!.

Kiyone se volteó al escuchar el grito de Mihoshi. La rubia se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente hasta ella, con manos temblorosas le desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó junto con las bragas a la vez que se arrodillaba ante ella. Mihoshi miró por un instante la entrepierna de su amiga y acercó una mano para acariciar suavemente sus vellos. Luego de acariciarla por un momento, acercó su rostro y pasó una mejilla sobre los vellos de Kiyone, con mucha delicadeza, dándole otra caricia a esa zona de su amiga, hasta que comenzó a besarla suavemente, y conforme pasaban los segundos, esos besos se hicieron más intensos, hasta que finalmente comenzó a lamer el sexo de Kiyone.

Kiyone en un comienzo no creyó que Mihoshi sería capaz de hacer lo que le pedía, pero ahora estaba disfrutando de la más deliciosa sensación que había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Mihoshi se lo estaba lamiendo de la misma forma que había imaginado una y otra vez en la soledad de su cuarto, mientras se masturbaba por las noches. Pero ahora no era un sueño, sino una realidad, Mihoshi tenia su cara hundida en su entrepierna mientras la sujetaba de las piernas con sus manos. Por fin su sueño se había hecho realidad, por fin podría disfrutar junto a Mihoshi como había deseado desde hace tanto tiempo.

Por su parte Mihoshi, que en un principio estuvo un tanto recelosa de lamer la intimidad de su amiga, ahora comenzaba a disfrutar de la situación y comenzó a excitarse poco a poco, y mientras más se excitaba, más profundas eran las lamidas al sexo de Kiyone, hasta que de lleno, comenzó a introducirle la lengua.

Cuando Kiyone sintió la lengua de Mihoshi entrando en su intimidad, lanzó un profundo gemido de placer, que resonó por toda la nave. Kiyone se tuvo que apoyar en la pared detrás de ella, para no caer al suelo, mientras que con sus manos tomaba la cabeza de Mihoshi y la invitaba a seguir en lo que hacía, pero pronto sintió que ya no podía seguir de pie. Sus piernas flaqueaban producto del placer.

**-- **Aaaahh, Mihoshi... aaahhh, detente un momento.

Mihoshi se separó con un hilillo de saliva conectando sus labios con la intimidad de Kiyone.

**-- **¿Acaso no lo hago bien, Kiyone? –- preguntó la rubia, temiendo no estar satisfaciendo a su amiga.

-- No, no es eso, es solo que... ¿podríamos ir a la cama? –- dijo Kiyone, recuperando el aliento.

**-- **De acuerdo –- dijo Mihoshi, y ayudó a Kiyone a quitarse las botas, para luego quitarle los pantalones y las bragas, dejándolos a un lado.

Cuando Mihoshi se puso de pie, Kiyone le tomó el rostro con las manos, la observó con una sonrisa y la besó. Fue un beso suave y tierno, cosa que sorprendió a Mihoshi, pero pronto ese beso se transformó en algo más profundo y apasionado, y sintió como la lengua de Kiyone irrumpía en su boca y la comenzaba a explorar, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Mihoshi no supo cuando, pero comenzó a responder las caricias de Kiyone, y sus lenguas se entrelazaron mientras se masajeaban mutuamente. Finalmente se separaron cuando el aire se les acabó y se miraron a los ojos. Mihoshi se sonrojo visiblemente.

**-- **Supongo que no te vas a echar para atrás ahora –- dijo Kiyone.

Mihoshi miró sorprendida a Kiyone por ese comentario. Naturalmente estaba avergonzada por todo lo que estaban haciendo, y ya sabía para donde iba todo eso, pero ese no era motivo para echarse para atrás. Ella no se podía permitir perder a Kiyone. Solo había una respuesta posible.

**-- **Kiyone, tú eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Kiyone sonrió tiernamente ante esa respuesta y besó nuevamente a Mihoshi, antes de caminar a la cama. Una vez ahí, Mihoshi comenzó a quitar la parte superior del uniforme de Kiyone. Primero los guantes, luego el arma y la chaqueta, luego le quitó la blusa y por ultimo el sujetador, dejando al descubierto los perfectos pechos de la morena.

Una vez que Kiyone quedó completamente desnuda, fue su turno de desnudar a Mihoshi. Como esta no llevaba mucha ropa, fue un trámite bastante breve, y cuando la rubia quedó desnuda, Kiyone pudo por fin contemplar ese cuerpo con el que había fantaseado tantas noches. Kiyone llevó a Mihoshi hasta la cama, se recostó de espaldas, abrió las piernas y le pidió con la mirada a Mihoshi que continuara con lo que hacía.

Mihoshi no la hizo esperar y volvió a sumergirse en la intimidad de su compañera, lamiéndola una y otra vez, hasta que su boca quedó impregnada del dulce sabor de Kiyone. Por su parte, la morena disfrutaba a más no poder con cada lamida de Mihoshi, que humedeció un par de dedos y los introdujo en la caliente y húmeda abertura de Kiyone. Sus dedos resbalaron dentro fácilmente, ya que Kiyone estaba empapada en sus fluidos, que se le escurrían como prueba palpable de su tremenda excitación y placer.

Kiyone gimió de placer cuando sintió los dedos de Mihoshi dentro de ella, y como luego entraban y salían rítmicamente mientras comenzaba a estimularle el clítoris. Eso fue demasiado para Kiyone, que estalló en una seguidilla de orgasmos que la recorrieron por todo el cuerpo como si fueran una descarga eléctrica, haciéndola llorar y aullar de placer, mientras sus fluidos salían despedidos desde su intimidad con acto reflejo causado por el placer.

Mihoshi recibió sorpresivamente en su cara la corrida de Kiyone, mientras la veía retorcerse de placer al tiempo que gemía y aullaba sin control. Sonrío al darse cuenta de que Kiyone había acabado y al ver lo exhausta que estaba, pero decidió no arriesgarse. Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para asegurarse de que Kiyone se quedara con ella. Limpió su cara con su polera rosa, luego la lanzó a un lado, y se volvió a sumergir ente las piernas de Kiyone, para saborearla una vez más, mientras esta se retorcía por el placer, aún atontada por los orgasmos que había experimentado.

Luego de una rato, Mihoshi dejó la entrepierna de Kiyone y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas con mucha suavidad, para luego recorrerlas a besos hasta llegar a los pies. Luego comenzó a subir mientras seguía besándola y acariciándola, hasta que llegó a su entrepierna, que lamió una vez más para luego comenzar a jugar con los vellos de su pubis.

Kiyone disfrutaba plenamente de las atenciones de Mihoshi. Era como estar en un sueño. Todo su cuerpo estaba prendido y las manos de Mihoshi la quemaban con solo tocarlo. Luego de un rato la rubia comenzó a subir por el cuerpo de su socia, besándole el vientre, para luego detenerse en sus pechos, los que acarició y lamió una y otra vez, antes de succionarlos a la vez que mordía delicadamente sus pezones, todo eso mientras le masajeaba la intimidad con una pierna. Kiyone sintió una nueva seguidilla de orgasmos que la hicieron estremecerse con la misma intensidad que la primera vez, mientras gemía e inconscientemente le clavaba las uñas en la espalda a Mihoshi, que reprimió un gemido de dolor.

Cuando Kiyone finalmente se tranquilizó, Mihoshi le dio un profundo y largo beso, con el que Kiyone pudo saborearse a si misma, ya que la boca y labios de Mihoshi aún estaban impregnados con sus fluidos, cosa que logró excitarla otra vez.

Al separarse de su socia, Mihoshi la miró con una sonrisa y se dejó caer a un costado de ella, dando un suspiro que Kiyone supuso fue de cansancio.

**-- **Espero haberlo hecho bien, Kiyone -– dijo Mihoshi sonrojada y en voz baja, pero profundamente esperanzada.

Kiyone sonrió y se volteo para responder al comentario de la rubia.

**-- **Fue maravilloso –- dijo casi en un susurro, y pudo ver como el rostro de Mihoshi se iluminaba a la vez que sonreía feliz.

"¿Tanto le importa que me quede con ella¿Tanto como para hacer esto?" pensó Kiyone, con un dejo de culpabilidad al ponerle a Mihoshi en esta posición, pero era algo que deseaba hace tanto tiempo...

Kiyone contempló a Mihoshi con fascinación. Su cuerpo la enloquecía, y al recorrerla con la mirada, se percató de que sus muslos estaban humedos. Se sentó en la cama y le abrió las piernas. Mihoshi estaba empapada, podía ver la entrada de su intimidad, desde la que brotaba su miel que corría por las piernas. La rubia se había terminado excitando con tanto ajetreo. Kiyone miro a Mihoshi y esta se sonrojó furiosamente. Kiyone sonrió y decidió devolverle el favor a la rubia. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo el placer que le había dado, además, así no se sentiría tan culpable consigo misma, por llevar a Mihoshi hasta este extremo.

Kiyone se agachó sobre la rubia y comenzó a lamer sus muslos, limpiando con su lengua la humedad que había en ellos, saboreando por fin la excitación de Mihoshi. Una vez acabo con sus muslos, Kiyone se sumergió entre las piernas de su tormento y comenzó a lamerla una y otra vez. Primero suave y luego con más intensidad, hundiendo su cara entre las piernas a la vez que le metía la lengua una y otra vez lo más profundo que podía.

Mihoshi se sorprendió por la actitud de Kiyone, ya que nunca se hubiera imaginado que le haría lo mismo a ella, pero no intentó detenerla, ya que no quería hacerla enojar y porque realmente necesitaba lo que su socia le estaba haciendo.

Como Mihoshi estaba muy excitada no le costó mucho llegar al clímax, y de pronto se sintió invadida por oleadas de placer, cuando los orgasmos recorrieron su cuerpo, mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Kiyone y la hundía aún más entre sus piernas, mientras la aprisionaba por acto reflejo la vez que gemía de placer.

Mihoshi se dejó caer exhausta tragando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración. Kiyone por su parte, no se detuvo cuando Mihoshi hubo acabado. Siguió lamiendo la intimidad de la rubia mientras que tenía sus brazos extendidos para poder masajear y acariciarle los senos. Kiyone siguió así por largo rato hasta que estuvo completamente satisfecha y agotada.

La morena salió de entre las piernas de Mihoshi y se limpió con el dorso de una mano, los restos de los fluidos de Mihoshi que se le escurrían por los labios y luego limpió el dorso de la mano con la lengua, saboreando esa deliciosa miel que fluía de Mihoshi, ya que en verdad era deliciosa. Aún podía sentir su dulce sabor en la boca, y eso la hacía sentir bien.

Mihoshi observó a Kiyone expectante. Ya no sabía que esperar de su compañera a estas alturas, pero fuera lo que fuera, estaba dispuesta a satisfacerla, no solo porque no quería que se fuera, sino porque había empezado a disfrutar de todo eso.

Kiyone se sentó junto a una sonrojada y expectante Mihoshi, que estaba recostada ante ella y no pudo dejar de pensar en la cantidad de veces que se había masturbado imaginándose haciendo esto. Ya había perdido la cuenta. Se acercó lentamente a Mihoshi y la besó apasionadamente. Por su parte, la rubia correspondió inmediatamente al beso de su amiga, ya que a esas alturas estaba completamente entregada al placer y las sensaciones que Kiyone provocaba en ella.

Finalmente Kiyone terminó el beso con un suspiro de contento y se recostó junto a Mihoshi mirando el techo de la habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Mihoshi, que por unos instantes no supo como reaccionar, decidió finalmente dejarse llevar y se giró de modo de poder recargar la mitad del cuerpo en Kiyone, pasando una pierna entre las de ella, a la vez que la abrazaba con un brazo y recostando su cara sobre uno de sus pechos. Kiyone se sorprendió por la tierna y cariñosa actitud de Mihoshi, pero al verla así, terminó por enternecerse y abrazó a su compañera de trabajo, y ahora de alcoba.

**-- **Gracias Mihoshi. Realmente necesitaba esto –- dijo Kiyone, después de un largo rato de silencio.

**-- **No hay de que... y decir verdad... a mi también me gustó mucho.

**-- **¿Hablas en serio? -– preguntó Kiyone sorprendida, ya que creía que Mihoshi había hecho todo eso para que ella no se fuera.

Mihoshi no respondió, solo se limitó a tomar una mano de Kiyone y llevarla a su entrepierna, la cual había vuelto a humedecerse. Kiyone sonrió.

**-- **¿Pedirás tu traslado cuando nos recojan? –- preguntó Mihoshi con un hilo de voz.

**-- **La nave que vendrá a recogernos llegará dentro de una 18 horas. Tienes hasta entonces para hacerme cambiar de opinión -– dijo Kiyone con una sonrisa traviesa.

Mihoshi, que por lo general necesitaba que le dijeran las cosas más de una vez para que las pudiera entender, esta vez no necesitó más explicaciones, y besó apasionadamente a Kiyone, que respondió inmediatamente la caricia de la rubia y ambas mujeres se entregaron nuevamente a sus juegos de alcoba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Nave Yagami de la Policía Galáctica, patrullaba un sector del espacio, conforme a su hoja de ruta diaria. En el interior, una aburrida Kiyone comandaba la nave mientras medita sobre su actual situación.

"Y aquí estoy yo. La más prometedora cadete de mi generación, graduada con las mejores calificaciones y las máximas distinciones, y estoy aquí, en este rincón olvidado de la galaxia, patrullando en una nave de segunda mano, en vez de estar en el Cuartel General, dirigiendo todo un departamento. Mi sueño de llegar lo más alto en el escalafón policiaco nunca se cumplirá, y todo por culpa de Mihoshi. Si no fuera por ella... bueno, si no fuera por ella, no estaría disfrutando de esta sensación".

Kiyone se recostó en su butaca del puente de mando, entrelazó sus manos en la nuca, cerró los ojos, dio un suspiro de contento y sonrió con satisfacción. Mientras, Mihoshi estaba de rodillas ante Kiyone, con la cara hundida entre sus piernas, lamiéndo su intimidad una y otra vez.

"Tal vez no haya sido tan malo conocer a Mihoshi, después de todo" –- pensó Kiyone con satisfacción, al sentir como la lengua de Mihoshi la hacía experimentar deliciosas sensaciones entre sus piernas.

La Nave Yagami, de la Policía Galáctica se alejó por el espacio, continuando con su recorrido diario de patrullaje.

**FIN**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor: **Hola a todos. Acá estoy con otro Fic de Tenchi Muyo, esta vez con Mihoshi & Kiyone como las protagonistas.

Mi primer fic de Tenchi Muyo fue EL DESPERTAR, otro Yuri, pero con Ayeka y Ryoko como protagonista. En esa ocasión me llegaron reviews pidiendo más acción, así que en consideración a eso, decidí escribir esto, que como vieron, fue casi 100 por ciento acción. Espero les haya gustado, ya que es la primera vez que me aventuro en Lemon Yuri. Espero sus comentarios.


End file.
